the heart of a broken girl
by unknownsomeone
Summary: kagome is so confused about her life right now. inuyasha is leaving. koga says she can count on him for support, and so does hojo even though he doesn't get why she's sad. kagome gets furious at inuyasha for breaking her heart and goes down the well never
1. state of confustion

Kagome was shocked as she sank down using the tree for support.  
  
'He hugged her. But why so tightly? He never hugged me like that. Am I jealous of Kikyo? I'm so confused. Am I confused because I... love...Inuyasha?' Kagome half stated half asked herself. Since Kagome couldn't answer herself and didn't like it she decided to go back to her time. Getting up so that Inuyasha couldn't hear her. She took a step forward and broke a twig with her foot. She turned instantly to be met with golden eyes that looked to be full of sorrow.  
  
"Kagome" a shaky voice whispered.  
  
'Oh no. he called my name. No. what could it mean? Is he trying to tell me something? What could it be? I don't want to know. I don't want to hear it. No I won't hear it!' Kagome screamed silently to herself. All she could do now was run. Run out of fear, of sadness, of anger, of rejection, and of a broken heart. Kagome ran until she fainted from energy.  
  
'Why? Why is this happening? Why to me? Why when I thought things were working out? Why?!' Kagome once again mentally screamed to herself.  
  
'Inuyasha I hate you for this. Every time I try to get close you break my heart. Why do you love her So much? She wants you dead. She is dead. I want you to live, and I'm perfectly alive. Why? Why do you feel you must toy with my emotions? Never again will I let you into my heart. NEVER!' Kagome started to cry because she knew she was thinking out of rage and disbelief. 


	2. why should i wait for you to break my he...

kagome sat up and noticed she wasn't in the forest anymore.  
  
"where... am... i?" kagome asked in a shakey voice.  
  
"well inuyasha brought you here. he said you had quite a scare." miroku said as he out a warm cloth on her head.  
  
"yeah what were you so afraid of?" saongo asked sitting next to kagome.  
  
"it's more of a scene that scared me then a who or a what." kagome said lying down and closing her eyes.  
  
"well what did you see?" miroku said as he looked at kagome in a knowing look.  
  
'if she says it nothing or doesn't answer i fear it is what i suspected.' miroku thought as he still staired at the girl with the same knowing look on his face.  
  
"oh nothing. i was just a little spooked by the woods tonight. i don't know why, i just was. that's all." kagome said trying to smile on the outside as her heart ripped from her chest on the inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
inuyasha wondered around the woods, try to explain what had happened and how he should react to it.  
  
"i know what i must do. i will tell kagome in the morning."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
that night kagome had a tormenting dream and woke up in a cold sweat. 'why can i never remember what the dream was about. i always wake up in a cold sweat but i never know why. but that dream always means something bad will happen. INUYASHA!' kagome thought in a kind of suprised voice. why hadn't she noticed before. 'what if inuyasha is leaving me? forever?! what would i do? i don't think i could bare it. i would probably brake down and die from missery. no i have to leave before he tells me that. before he tells me anything.' kagome was about to get up when she noticed inuyasha stairing through the window. 'inuyasha. NO! not again. i'm not letting him in again. not into my heart and not into my life.' kagome dicided to lay back down for if she got up to go to the well inuyasha would probably stop her, and if he didn't she would just feel even more defeated.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - hey everyone there will be more chapters no matter what. so you don't HAVE to review but i would really like it if i got some people ideas on it. for example on another fic i did the lines were messed up so this kid gave me some ideas to fix it. ok well please read more ^_^ bye 


	3. leave me alone

in the morning kagome was woken up by a loud bang.  
"what was that?!" kagome said sitting up. her head still hurt from that night, and so did her heart  
"ummmmm." inuyasha looked a little sheepishly at her.  
"what did you do?" kagome asked in a half knowing voice.  
"umm, miroku tried to wake me up and i thought i was being attacked, and now he's over in the corner... unconsious... but he looks so cute when he's asleep." inuyasha ended in a teasing voice.  
"um yeah i have to go outside for awhile." kagome said remembering what had happened that night and the decision she had made.  
"ok." inuyasha said in a suspicios voice. 'why did she just bolt out of here like i was a monster?'  
  
kagome sat under the tree where her and inuyasha first met. "this tree. this is the tree that started all this pain. i hate this tree. i wish it would wither up and die just like inuyasha and kikyo." kagome said in a horribly angry voice. kagome gasped at what had just came out of her mouth. "no i don't mean that. has my heart turned that black since i came here. through all of the tuff times has my heart tuffened to?"  
  
sango was watching kagome from afar. miroku had finally woken u and was standing next to sango.  
"i feel deep sympathy for kagome and inuyasha." miroku said calmly.  
"what!?! how could you feel sympathy for that jerk!?!" sango yelled at a voice that scared miroku but didn't even enter kagome's ears. inuyasha herd it though. inuyasha walked up behind them with a sorrowful look on his face.  
"i'm sorry you feel that way. i guess i'll just go on with out you all so no one else is burdoned by me." inuyasha said as he walked away.  
  
about ten minutes after inuyasha walked away koga came over to kagome. "koga!" kagome said looking up in suprise.  
"i just wanted to tell you i know what happened with you and mutt face and if you ever need some one to hold you i'll be there, ok?" koga said odly in a sympathedic voice.  
"but how do you-" kagome was about to asked when she felt koga's finger on her lip.  
"that's not important now. all that matters is that i'm here if you need me ok." koga said, not noticing inuyasha was watching them.  
"yo koga what the hell are you doing?!" inuyasha yelled coming up to them.  
"listen mutt face. i'm just picking up the pieces that you so easely dropped."  
"why you!" inuyasha said getting tense and lunging for koga.  
"inuyasha sit!"  
"eh! why do you do that when i'm trying to fight for you?" inuyasha said a little hurt, annoyed, and mostly angry.  
"because maybe i don't want someone to fight for me all the time. maybe i want someone to hold me in their arms and tell me i matter. maybe i want someone like koga to pic up the pieces after someone like you breaks my heart inuyasha!" kagome said furiously as she walked away. inuyasha got up and grabbed her arm.  
"kagome?" kagome swung around and started beating inuyasha's chest.  
"you did this. you brought it upon yourself. inuyasha... I HATE YOU!" kagome said running off with the jewel shards. kagome finally reatched the well. she turned around and yelled "inuyasha you're choosing a women made of earth and clay who wants you dead over me! you want to go to hell and be tortured for eiturnity just to be with kikyo. you're leaving me defensless, and it's not my body that is defenseless bacause i have my friends but you're leaving my heart defenseless. koga was just trying to help and you pused him away. inuyasha this is my life and i don't want you in it anymore!!!" kagome said as she saw that inuyasha was almost to her. she jumped into the well just as inuyasha went to reach for her.  
"kagome... i wasn't going to leave... i was going to stay with you... i love you" inuyasha whispered as some tears dropped down the well after the girl.  
  
kagome ran upstairs to her room and cried for the next 3 hours. when she sat up her face was red and so were her eyes. her head was spinning as she fainted into her pillow and slept. 


	4. what just happened

kagome woke up to see the sun rising. "i was here all night because of that jerk. i have to go see koga and oppoligise, and besides i do need someone to hold me now more then ever." kagome said as she got out of bed to take a shower.  
the water felt nice on her skin, as if to say she had nothing to worry about. kagome got out of the shower and put on a black tank top with a no smoking sign on it and the word life in the middle of it. she put on some old ripped jeans. she had gotten these things when she was turning 13 and going through some rough times. her mother could tell she was upset so she got these clothes for her. kagome thought about what her mother said when she gave her these clothes. 'well kagome when i was little my mother always taught me to act how i feel other wise no one would know and it would just make me feel like no one cared.' well kagome was feeling the same way she had when she was turning 13 so she put her hair in 5 pony tails on the top of her head and got out some of the red hair mascara she had recieved with the clothes the clothes. kagome steaked some of her hair and looked in the mirror. she looked like crap but that's how she felt.  
kagome went downstairs and then she stopped. 'i don't feel that bad, and if i act like i hate the world it might make koga sad.' kagome thought as she wwnt up stairs to was out her hair.  
  
about 5 minutes later kagome ran down the stairs and got her blue sneakers that she almost never wore. she slipped them on and ran to the well. kagome jumped out of the well heading in the direction of koga. well she would have if she didn't bang into someone when she came out of the well. kagome looked up to see inuyasha trying not to look at her. then kagome noticed why he couldn't look her in the eyes. he had been crying and his kimono was soaked with tears.  
"inuyasha?" kagome said as low as she could. inuyasha just nodded. kagome could tell that he was still crying. kagome got out of the well and looked at him. "what did kikyo go to hell with out you?" kagome said still very hurt about the hug she saw in the forest. when inuyasha herd this he looked up but kagome was almost half gone.  
sango ran up to kagome as soon as kagome was out of inuyasha's sight. "sango?" kagome said a little starteled  
"kagome. please go back to inuyasha." sango pleaded.  
"why should i? he'll just hurt me again."  
"kagome you don't understand. when you jumped down the well inuyasha started to cry. he hasn't stopped since. he thought he lost you and then you just blew him off. please i've never seen inuyasha cry like this. infact i've never seen inuyasha cry."  
"you're serious aren't you?"  
"yes very. please just go to him. he needs to talk to you. you see when i saw him crying i went against my instincts to leave him be. i went to talk to him and he told me something very very important. please kagome. just go"  
"fine" kagome said as she walked back to the well.  
  
kagome got to the well and found that inuyasha wasn't there. then she went to the sacred tree to think. there inuyasha was sitting under the tree still crying silently. kagome could see his body shake in horror as if he had just had a nervous brake down. inuyasha was stairing at the ground so kagome could tell if he was sad or angry. kagome sat down next to him  
"inuyasha?" kagome said gentaly. inuyasha looked at her finally. his eyes were submerged in tears.  
"kagome. i thought i had lost you." inuyasha said as he wiped some tears off with his sleeves.  
i'm sorry i got so mad. please don't cry. please." kagome still talked gentaly to him.  
"you left and i thought i would never get to say good-bye"  
"i'm sorry you just hurt me so much. i came back that night to tell you i loved you and then i saw you with her and my whole life collapsed. i felt batrayed and angry. i'm so sorry."  
"why are you sorry you didn't do anything. i thought i had felings for kikyo but it ended up that i just feel i shoul protect her from harm since she died because of me. oh kagome i'm so glad you're back."  
"wait. what? you mean you'r not going to go with kikyo?"  
"no. i tried to tell you before you left. i dicided to stay with you. i love you kagome." kagome was so over joyed she fell right into inuyasha's arms. inuyasha looked at her a little confused at first and then he embrassed her so much she could of cried. but she didn't she just moved closer to his body.  
"oh inuyasha. my heart is so dark with out you. i wanted kikyo to dissapear forever becasue i thought you loved her." inuyasha was very suprised at how uset kagome must have been to want that. then he smiled gently at her. kagome looked up and inuyasha kissed her before she could tell what happened. at first kagome was suprised and tried to pull away. then it hit her that inuyasha had just kissed her. kagome leaned in as close as she could and then a little closer. inuyasha put his hands on her hips. he picked her up after they stopped kissing and put her on his lap. he hugged her close and whispered in her ear.  
"i will never let you go again. your heart is mine now. i won't let anyone else have you." inuyasha's hot breath made kagome shiver. a bolt of happyness she had never experienced ran through her body at that very second.  
"who has your heart though?" kagome asked not really needing an answer.  
"well you do if you will have me." his breath made her shiver again. she liked to shiver because of his breath. it felt nice and she couldn't explain why.  
"i will always have you. even if you did go to hell with kikyo. i would still love you no matter what." kagome smiled as she put her head on his sholder.  
"i love you kagome. please never leave me agian. please promise me." inuyasha whispered as his voice seemed to cave in on it's self. kagome looked up to see inuyasha's eyes filled with more tears.  
"oh inuyasha. i promise. nothing can keep me away from you. i love you too much." kagome said as inuyasha kissed her on the cheek. 


	5. the dream, the kiss, the monk?

it had been about 5 hours since kagome came back to the fuedal era. inuyasha was still under the tree holding kagome. they were both asleep.  
  
inuyasha suddenly woke up wich accidentaly woke up kagome. inuyasha looked at kagome and smiled. kagome sighed and leaned back into inuyasha's chest. kagome noticed inuyasha's heart beat seemed different now.  
"inuyasha? are you ok?" kagome asked as she looked up at him again.  
"i'm fine i just had a bad dream." inuyasha said and he went to lean back on the tree.  
"about what?" kagome looked at him curiously.  
"well it was abut us... we were under this tree just as we are now. then i smelled something. all of a sudden i looked down and you were gone. i looked everywhere for you. and then i found you in kikyo's grip. kikyo had an arrow pointing right at you. i tried to stop her but she let go of the arrow and... and then she said i was hers forever and i almost... i tried to... i came so close to... killing her" inuyasha looked at the ground sadly.  
"i don't understand why i couldn't though. i wanted to. she had killed you and yet i still couldn't kill her." inuyasha started to shake again. kagome could feel his body vibrate. she just leaned into his body and rubbed his chest trying to calm him down. (for all of you with miroku type minds, it was nothing more then kagome trying to calm inuyasha down... sick monks lol)  
"maybe inuyasha, maybe you couldn't kill her because you know that's not what i would want. maybe even though you love me and would want anyone who ever harmed me to die you wouldn't kill them cause you know i hate death." kagome sighed and leaned in closer.  
"you not killing kikyo in your dream just proovse how much you really love me." inuyasha looked down at his love. a tear came to his eye as he listened intently. inuyasha picked kagome's head up and looked her right in the eyes.  
"i love you" inuyasha said quietly as he kissed her. inuyasha felt kagome shake excitedly at the kiss. he smirked as he kept kissing her. finally he pulled away with the same smirk on.  
"so ya like that?" inuyasha teased.  
"mhhhm." kagome knodded as she blushed. inuyasha's smirk grew bigger as he kissed her again.  
  
"are you guys ever going to stop lip locking?" teased miroku as he walked up.  
"grrrrr." inuyasha groweled as he kept kissing his beloved kagome. miroku shook his head but inuyasha had no idea because his eyes were closed. finally miroku's voice hit kagome's ears and she pulled away fast. she looked up at miroku a little embarresed.  
"morning miroku." then kagome looked at inuyasha's hurt expretion.  
"what?" kagome asked inuyasha as she hugged him.  
"you stopped kissing me just to say hi to a monk." inuyasha whined.  
"but i've been here about... five hours already." kagome giggled as she looked at her watch.  
"you mean to tell me you two have been kissing for five hours?!" miroku asked suprised.  
"no!" inuyasha said as he put his hand around kagome's waist. kagome just giggled at his protectiveness.  
"we were asleep most of the time. we made up when i got back."  
"ok well i bet you two want some alone time" miroku snickered as he walked off.  
"why you..." inuyasha groweled. he stopped groweling as he felt kagome's head on his shoulder. inuyasha sighed as he sniffed kagome's hair and went back to sleep. 


	6. is koga back for good, or for bad?

Koga was on his daily hunt with his pack. Koga sniffed the air trying to pick up the sent of some food but instead he smelled Kagome.  
"Kagome." Koga whispered. Ayame watched Koga with a sad look on her face. Koga turned and Ayame wiped her face of any expression.  
"Um I think there are some deer over there" Koga said pointing to where he smelt Kagome.  
"I'm gunna go check it out and if there are some then I'll signal you all to come. "Um, Koga, I was wondering if I could come with you. The other wolves and I always seem to fight when you're gone." "I would rather you stay here for your own safety." "Fine." Ayame said angrily as she walked away. Koga shrugged and ran to where he smelt Kagome.  
  
Koga came into the clearing that Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping in. "How dare that mutt face try and take my woman." Koga said under his breath. He walked up to Inuyasha. "Wake up mutt face I have a score to settle with you." Koga said as he nudged Inuyasha. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed at the sight of Inuyasha. Then she rolled over and saw Koga. "Oh Koga, what are you doing here?" "I may ask you the same question." "What are you talking about Koga?" "You disappear with out warning and now you're all lovey dovey with mutt face. Now is that anyway to treat your mate?" Koga said angrily. "Koga, not today, please. Me and Kagome just made up and we just want to be alone." Inuyasha said sleepily. "And you're not even gunna fight for her honor, and I'm the wimp." Koga said sarcastically. "The reason I'm not going to fight is because Kagome and I are comfortable, and Kagome doesn't like it when we fight." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. Kagome just smiled. "you mean you like being with mutt face here?" koga said with shock. Kagome looked at koga. She stood up witch made inuyasha a little mad. "koga, I'm really sorry. You see in my time people don't just claim you as theirs. well except for hojo." Kagome muddered. "ok koga? You said I was yours but I already had feeling for inuyasha. You are a very good friend and a loyal boyfriend and I'm sure you will make someone very happy but that someone isn't me. I'm not a wofl demon and I would slow down your tribe. I know you would find some way to make me faster but my path is with inuyasha. I love him and care deeply for him, and even if I didn't my desteny is leading me to find all the jewel shards." Kagome finished and looked at the very upset koga. Inuyasha's ears twitched in the corner of kagome's eye. "what is it inuyasha?" "someone's in that bush." Inuyasha said pointing over to a bush. Kagome walked over and moved some branches out of the way. Koga looked over kagome's shoulder. "ayame?!?" koga said surprised. "I'm sorry master koga. I just wanted to see if you were ok and then I saw you with your woman and I didn't want to step on a twig and desturbe you." Ayame said softly with shame in her voice. Koga looked at ayame carefuly. "ayame? Were you crying?" koga asked surprised again. Ayame nodded. "why?!?" koga asked in alarm. "because. I love you." Ayame said so quiet inuyasha could bairly hear her. "you what?!?" "I love you master koga. You said you were going to see if there where deer here but I knew why you were coming. I came to see if anything was really going on. I'm sorry, I'm so so very sorry. Please forgive me master koga." "but, but, but I thought you had no intrest in me." "who told you that?" "well you always called me 'master' koga. When you like someone from your tribe you don't call them master." "I didn't want you to know because you claimed kagome as your woman already." "oh ayame. I'm sorry too. Lets go back to the others and tell them the good news" koga said happily.  
  
Kagome hugged koga goodbye and whispered in his ear. "see wimpy wolf boy I told you." She giggled at her comment and let go of him. Inuyasha came over and shook his hand. "it was rough but I have to say, me and kagome wouldn't be together now if it weren't for you." Inuyasha smiled and patted koga on the back. "thanks koga." Koga smiled. "all in a days work." With that the two wolves were off to their tribe. 


	7. worrying, and sweet dreams

"Shit!" "What's wrong Inuyasha?" "We've been here this whole time and you still didn't say hi to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara." "Oh. That's ok. We'll just explain to them what happened." "No need." "Why?" "Because I bet Miroku said you were back and told everyone what we were doing. If I had to guess they're probably all in the bushes right now, spying on us." "Why do you say that?" "Three reasons. No one EVER gives me any privacy. I herd a meow, and Miroku just fell out of the bushes." Inuyasha said pointing over to the flabbergasted Miroku. "Umm. It was Sango's idea." "No way. You said if we get caught you would take the blame." "I said I would take the blame if you kissed me on the lips." Miroku said with a smirk. "But, but, but." Sango said looking from Inuyasha to Miroku. "Fine, but only a tiny kiss." Sango said sighing "With tongue." "No way!" "Oh fine" Miroku said with a sigh. Sango leaned in quickly and kissed Miroku lightly on the lips. Her mind told her to pull away after contact but her instincts told her to lean into it. Miroku and Sango started to deepen the kiss. Miroku had his arms around Sango's waist and Sango's arms were around Miroku's neck.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the two of them started making out. "Come on Inuyasha lets go" Kagome whispered as she nudged Inuyasha in the arm. "Huh?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He looked at her smile that told him that he should leave his two friends alone.  
  
Sango and Miroku finally stopped kissing a few seconds after Kagome and Inuyasha left. "Um Sango?" Miroku said in a shy tone. "Yeah Miroku?" Sango said in an equally shy tone "What does this mean?" "I don't know, but I liked it" Sango said as she smirked at him. "You did?" Miroku asked surprised "Uhu" Sango said nodding her head and kissing Miroku again.  
  
When Sango and Miroku finally got back to camp they were all smiles. Kagome pulled Sango to the side, as did Inuyasha Miroku. "So what happened after we left Sango?" Kagome asked as she smiled at the very happy Sango. "Well Miroku asked me what happened. I told him I didn't know but I liked it. Then we started kissing again." Sango said as his smile got bigger.  
  
"So Miroku." Inuyasha said in a sly voice. "What happened back there?" "What do you think?" "Well I dunno. It is you we're talking about." Inuyasha said with a smirk "We did exactly what you and Kagome did with out sleeping." "First base. Not bad monk." Inuyasha said smiling "First base?" Miroku said giving Inuyasha a strange look. "Something Kagome's kid brother told me about." Inuyasha said. "Oh."  
  
After dinner Inuyasha went out side and jumped into a tree. Kagome came out a little while later and looked up. She walked over to the tree. "Want some company?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at her. "That would be nice." He said jumping down from the tree. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Then he tightened his grip and jumped back into the tree. He put Kagome between his legs so it would be easier for him to catch her if she fell. Kagome was facing Inuyasha. She had her head in his chest.  
  
Miroku was sitting Indian style and was almost asleep when he felt something in his lap. He was to exhausted to open his eyes though. "What are you and why are you in my lap?" Miroku asked with an angry edge in his voice. "Oh sorry Miroku. Did I wake you up?" Sango asked sweetly. When Miroku herd Sango's voice he opened his eyes. "What? Why were you on my lap?" "Oh well remember when it was really cold and you said that if you slept with your body against someone else's you wouldn't be as cold?" Sango said innocently "Yeah what about it?" "Well I was cold so I was going to as if I could cuddle up with you, but I thought you were asleep." "Why are you acting so different towards me Sango? After that kiss you seemed a lot more comfortable with me." Miroku said giving Sango a strange look. "Well during that kiss I realized something's. Like why I got so mad when Kohoku was there and you were talking about how you ask all the girls you meet to bare your children, and I said you never asked me. I also realized why I always am annoyed when you hit on girls. The only reason I don't want you hitting on me is because you're invading my personal space. I don't like when you're being a hentai. I like you now." Sango said as she crawled on to Miroku's lap and put her head on his chest. Miroku looked down at Sango and smiled. "Ok." Miroku said sweetly. Sango sighed and leaned into Miroku's chest. Miroku's heartbeat made Sango fall into a deep sleep. Miroku looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "Do you ever think about our future?" "Sometimes." "What do you think about when you're think of the future?" "You. Now go to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a smile as he leaned down into Kagome's lips. Kagome giggled as he pulled away. "Ok." Kagome said happily as she put her head on Inuyasha's chest again. "Night." "Night." Inuyasha said happily. 


End file.
